


【贱虫】baby don't cry 上

by touch233



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touch233/pseuds/touch233
Summary: 韦德发誓他没想过用这种方式让彼得哭——激烈的性爱。睡梦性爱限制高潮
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 10





	【贱虫】baby don't cry 上

**Author's Note:**

> 背景是我的上一篇小说《破产总裁Peter Parker与Wade Wilson同住》  
> 但不看也不影响阅读，毕竟全篇老色批在开卡车hhh
> 
> 韦德容貌恢复设定
> 
> 本来想直接cao哭的
> 
> 但是发现两段情节字数比较多，就分了上中下
> 
> 我是真没想到一直没搞哭，唉！

纽约的夜晚 _ **仰仗**_ 蛛侍小队得以从罪犯手下拥有短暂的小憩。而彼得因为连续两天夜巡到三点感到体力不支，像被浩克刚欺负过般软绵绵地瘫坐在韦德的沙发上。 

“我想你需要去洗个澡，宝贝。”韦德从厨房走出来，把一大块披萨塞进嘴里。“我站这都能闻到你身上的汗味，当然，混杂着甜蜜的香气。”韦德没有遮掩他嘴上溢出的笑容，他这话说的绝对客观，世界上所有人都知道蜘蛛侠是个甜心宝贝，只不过他是唯一一个总能闻到香味的人。 

“我没力气了韦德，今晚让我睡沙发吧，我真的不想动。”彼得看了一眼韦德后就用手遮住眼睛好让自己快速进入睡眠，他不想多说一句话。 

“那可不行，甜心，你得洗澡然后去床上睡个安稳觉。”韦德抹掉嘴上的披萨渣走向彼得，弯腰轻吻他的手心。 

“我会把你照顾好，这是你应得的，小英雄。”其实韦德也不知道彼得为什么会这样——是因为最近他出门只靠蜘蛛侠的蛛网荡来荡去，还是因为他被禁止带枪械后，不得不躲在他甜心的背后执行任务？ 

在脑内对话框喋喋不休一分钟后，韦德不得不承认两者皆有，他最近太依赖他的宝贝情人了，以至于让对方疲惫不堪。 

韦德把手伸向彼得的腿和脑袋把他从沙发上转移到自己的怀里，对方什么也没说表达了默认许可。 

无论多少次韦德都享受不够搂抱彼得的感觉，彼得全身放松，温暖的体温让他想起早上沾染晨曦的小兔子，蓬松的卷发看起来像棕色的羊毛，散发着阳光的味道，这感觉真的很美妙。 

韦德走进浴室，把彼得放进白色的陶瓷浴缸里。这是在他俩确认关系后新购置的，它能容纳两人洗澡的尺寸让他们都很满意，好吧，天知道他俩三个月以来在里面欢愉了多少次? 

韦德开始脱彼得身上红蓝色的紧身衣，氨纶面料和对方紧致的肌肤让他留恋上瘾，每次给对方脱衣服的时候韦德都会硬，当然今晚他很克制自己，彼得显然需要休息而不是性爱。

韦德艰难的脱下了彼得的衣服而不至于性欲大发，像一只饿狼一样啃食身下人的脖颈。他打开水龙头，温水渐渐没过彼得的身体，但他安静的保持同一个姿势，像韦德看过的大理石雕塑一动不动。韦德猜他是睡着了。 

“上帝，你真的太完美了。”韦德盯着彼得性感的喉结和曼妙的腹部线条感到兴奋，如同第一次见到对方裸露的身体。“我永远也看不够你，宝贝。”韦德迫不及待脱下自己的制服，半跪在浴缸里潜入彼得胸前与他肌肤相贴。

韦德用左手撑住浴缸边缘，右手轻抬彼得的下巴好让自己更轻易吻到对方的舌尖。 韦德身处水中却感到欲火焚身，他强迫自己停止手中的动作，彼得需要休息，他真的需要。韦德坚决反对对话框的建议——把彼得从昏睡中操醒。 

他坐进浴缸，扭痛自己大腿内侧让性欲被疼痛驱赶。韦德指着自己勃起的那根愤恨不平，“该死的，你这个不知足的家伙！”，黄白框发誓这全是他自己的主意。

韦德用最快的速度把两人的身体冲拭干净，他手脚着急到打结，甚至忘了给对方的身体上涂抹沐浴露，似乎只是简单浸湿了彼得。当他最后清洗彼得疲软的阴茎和自己怒发的老二时，他听到魔鬼在他的耳边低语。 

韦德把水放掉，不顾浴缸的水溢满地面，之后用浴巾把彼得擦拭干净——就像他在清洗一个可爱的独角兽玩偶。

他已经计划完毕，把彼得放回床上休息然后自己就回到厕所撸一发，他太需要发泄了。 

韦德把彼得放到他俩的大床上，眼睛一刻也离不开他。在他右腿离开床垫前的一刹那，他还是没忍住吻了彼得。 

彼得口腔湿热的温度让韦德怀念不已，最近的夜巡严重压榨了他俩的幸福时光，尤其是关于性爱的那部分，他已经有68个小时没有吻过彼得了。当韦德意识到这一点时，他很难相信自己能居然坚持下来。

对韦德来说，第一次亲吻睡美人显然是非常特别的感受，韦德吻过彼得很多次，从晨到暮由墙边到床下，或伴随彼得的浅笑或染有彼得的呻吟。但那通常都发生在彼得清醒的时候，他的爱人会给他想要的一切——试探的舌尖以及贪婪的唾液。

但彼得现在睡着了，于是韦德只是单调的把自己的舌头放到他的口腔里，但这没有打消韦德的热情反而使情欲牢牢地纠缠住他的理智。

韦德无数次幻想过强暴彼得——这是真的，从他还不知道蜘蛛侠就是彼得帕克的时候他就希望——自己能拥有蜘蛛侠的超级力量然后在睡梦中对他做一切想做的。

韦德抽离出自我沉醉的吻，他永远渴望和彼得的性爱而他现在得到了一个实现幻想的绝佳机会。

韦德咽了口唾沫，他清楚接下来自己要做的也无比渴望后果。他拿起地上的皮带将它缠绕在彼得的手腕，直至勒出一道鲜红的印记，然后使他的上身倚靠在床头，迫使他坐着敞开双腿。韦德坐上床，他的阴茎蓄势待发但他不想在没有彼得的呻吟下释放。

韦德曲起彼得的双腿使他的重量压在背后和屁股上然后开始给他口交，韦德的技术总是很好能让小彼得迅速直立。

他含住彼得的整根阴茎不停的吸吮，他的舌头舔舐着马眼，用每一根神经刺激彼得的性奋感，当韦德深喉时，他感到彼得已经完全勃起了。

韦德停下嘴上的动作听到彼得发出一声呻吟，他理解为那是不让他停下的渴求。在韦德的刺激下彼得粉嫩的阴茎逐渐胀大，他的尺寸逐渐塞满韦德的口腔给他带来一阵窒息感，韦德感到小腹熔浆般的热度已经要爆发，他抬起眼看到彼得睡梦中微皱的眉头和挺立的乳尖，他的胸膛随着韦德的进退缓慢地起伏，原本白皙的皮肤在淫靡的刺激下透出淡红色。

韦德低吼一声，撸动自己的性器得到释放，他射了，射在彼得紧俏的屁股下方。他从来没在彼得射之前高潮，但在睡梦中奸淫自己情人的快感让他不顾一切。

他加快嘴上的速度，用舌头肆意挑弄彼得已经显露青筋的阴茎，用空闲的手揉捏他鼓胀的阴囊。

彼得在睡梦中挣扎，起先是稍重的喘息，继而是低哑的呻吟，等到韦德察觉彼得将高潮时，他抽离出口活改用自己的拳头束缚住阴茎的底部让彼得无法得到他想要的。

彼得醒了，想释放的欲望如同禁止让他排泄令他无法忍受。

“什....韦德？”当他察觉到自己身上滚烫热度的来源，他红了脸。“你....？该死，你是精虫上脑还是怎么着？”彼得的语气略带一丝恼怒，他从未想过韦德会....来任何一场未经他同意的性爱。

彼得试图直立身子但他发现自己的双手无法动弹，“老天，别告诉我你是在玩情趣....”彼得对韦德的束缚爱好没什么不满，但对方真的很不会挑时间。

彼得还想说些什么，但韦德已经贴近他的脖颈开始啃食他细腻的皮肤。“你身上总有一股香味，宝贝。”韦德没有回答彼得的话，他的舌尖和牙齿软硬交替在对方脖子上留下红色的吻痕。

彼得重重的喘息着，他无法继续批评韦德，无论是因为自己的受虐欲还是渴望高潮，他只想服从韦德。

他在韦德身下颤抖，阴茎因为长时间得不到释放而发硬甚至感到疼痛，但彼得很清楚他需要做什么。

“求你，韦德。”他的视线模糊，仰着头只能看到白色的天花板。

“求我，求我干什么。”韦德在彼得耳边呼出一口热气，右手加紧了对彼得阴茎的束缚。彼得嘤咛一声，韦德把他的高度放低于是他的屁股接触到那片精液，湿滑的触感令他想要抽离，但他的双手被那根皮带束缚。

事实上，两人都心知肚明，鉴于彼得的超级力量，没什么能困住他。但他喜欢服从于韦德给他布置的一切，韦德绝不会伤害他，同时又让他在皮肉之苦以上得到更深刻的快乐。

“求你让我射吧，好韦德，韦德威尔逊先生，求你。”彼得闭上双眼等待对方的回复，高潮前韦德的允许更像是漂泊港湾的灯塔和绝对服从的军令。

韦德与彼得额头相贴，他能感觉到韦德呼吸的热气，但相较他身体的温度，那显然有些微不足道。

“很好，好孩子彼得，我允许你。射吧，为我，你会得到你想要的一切。”韦德用温柔的嗓音回应彼得的祈祷，他从一开始便知晓这令人愉悦的结果，他比任何人都清楚彼得内心渴求什么。

依赖感安全感以及必不可少的服从....他坚信其他超级英雄绝对想象不到蜘蛛侠在性爱上不是主导地位，或许是因为韦德。韦德威尔逊让他放下戒备和重担，有选择做一个普通的纽约青年。

韦德松开手里的束缚，缓慢地套弄彼得，即使这并不是他甜蜜烦恼的必需品，他们也早已爱上这独有的过程。

随着最后的一阵痉挛，彼得射了，射在韦德健壮的小腹上和他们洁白的床单，因为这场突如其来的性爱感到精疲力尽。

他瘫软在床上，揉搓着发红的手腕忍不住抱怨几句。

“你知道我没...这样做过，韦德。”彼得小声说着但视线逃离韦德的注视。他脸上的潮红还未褪去，羞于承认自己刚才的沉溺。

“但你做的很好，和我期待的一样甚至更完美，蛛网宝贝。”韦德躺在彼得左侧，镜湖般翻起的波澜涌动着爱意。

“下次做要先说一声。”彼得在床上比其他任何地方都坦诚，但他没把好奇韦德下次会怎么做爱的想法坦白。

纽约的天色渐明，白天有复仇者和警察保护，他们大概用不着担心。尽管他们还有十几个小时用来休息，但两人都睡意全无。

“该死的纽约和你。”

韦德喜欢这句话。


End file.
